Sorry cause you're not
by dtslovesya
Summary: Blaine goes back to New York to apologize... again. THIS IS A ONE SHOT!


**So Kurt's thoughts and his song is in Italics. Blaine's song is in Bold. **

**I don't own Glee... sadly. Nor the songs used: Take a Bow by Rihanna and Sorry by Buckcherry.**

* * *

The last few weeks have been painfully slow yet really fast at the same time. Each moment Kurt's heart hurts just a little bit more. Eventually it's just a constant ache that felt would never ever leave.

Kurt tried to live like usual, and his years of masking his emotions came in good use. He worked daily, but kept to himself. He spent pretty much the rest of his time at home, either in the worn lounge chair by the window looking down into the streets, or curled in bed, trying to work out what happened. _Blaine cheated on me. He had sex with another guy because I moved to New York and was too busy for him. Is it my fault? No, he told me to come here. I had to get a job to pay rent and for food. I don't think I can trust him anymore._

That's pretty much all Kurt has pulled out from his whirlwind of tangled thoughts. Right now Kurt is laying his chair, the now permanent glazed over eyes seemingly focused on his left hand, which is lying in his lap. After a few moments of pure silence there was a timid knock on the door. Kurt snapped into reality and looked at the door. He slowly got up and slid it open. The first thing he saw was a large teddy bear the size of a regular bed pillow. Then Kurt's eyes moved up and looked into the warm brown ones that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about.

"Hi, Kurt." Blaine gave the tiniest of smiles as his eyes showed of hope and pleading.

Kurt didn't speak. He just stood staring wide eyed at the man before him. So Blaine continued. "I really miss you Kurt. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."  
Blaine paused and took a breath. As he was about to start to speak again Kurt shook his head rapidly. "I-I can't do this right now. I'm sorry" He began to shut the door. Blaine spoke hurriedly. "Wait! Please don't! I- I-…" As Blaine fumbled for the right words to say Kurt continued to close the door muttering another quiet "Sorry" and the door thudded shut. Blaine stood there for a moment, unsure what to do now. He dropped he bear by the door and leaned his forehead against it. Tears already forming.

Kurt leaned against the door from the inside and took a deep breath. Tears already falling down his cheeks.

_Oh, how about a round of applause_  
_Yeah, standin' ovation_  
_Oh oh yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You look so dumb right now_  
_Standing' outside my house_  
_Trying' to apologize_  
_You're so ugly when you cry_  
_Please, just cut it out_

**Oh, I had a lot to say**  
**Was thinkin' all my time away**  
**I missed you and things weren't the same**

**'Cause everything inside**  
**It never comes out right**  
**And when I see you cry**  
**It makes me want to die**

Blaine pushed away from the door and went down the hall. He went down the stairs and left the building.

Kurt stepped away from the door and went to the living space. He looked out the window and saw Blaine walking quickly down the street. His hands were balled into tight fists and his head ducked down.

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_But now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertainin'_  
_But it's over now _  
_Go on and take a bow_  
_Oh... _

_I want to believe he is sorry. But how can I trust him now? Is he truly sorry? Why else would he have come here?_

Kurt sank to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He sat and watched Blaine's figure disappear in the crowd.

**I'm sorry I'm bad**  
**I'm sorry you're blue**  
**I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you**  
**And I know**  
**I can't take it back**  
**I love how you kiss**  
**I love all your sounds**  
**And, baby, the way you make my world go 'round**  
**And I just wanted to say**  
**I'm sorry**

Blaine didn't know where to go. He's never been to New York except… well, last time. Kurt took him around. But he kept walking.

_Oh, and the award for the best liar goes to you_  
_For making me believe that you could be faithful to me_  
_Let's hear your speech out_

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not_  
_Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

Kurt stood and swiftly grabbed his keys and phone. He strode out of his apartment and headed out. He turned on the street Blaine went and kept going. Kurt didn't know where Blaine was, but he didn't care. He just continued walking.

**This time I think I'm to blame**  
**It's harder to get through the days**  
**You get older and blame turns to shame**

**'Cause everything inside**  
**It never comes out right**  
**And when I see you cry**  
**It makes me want to die**

Blaine walked and walked until he finally looked up at his surroundings. Through his tear-blurred vision he recognized the place. It was where he and Kurt took a walk that night. Where both their hearts shattered.

Blaine choked back a sob and sat at a bench. He put his head in his hands and tried to maintain some composure.

_How about a round of applause_  
_A standin' ovation_

_But you put on quite a show_  
_Really had me going_  
_Now it's time to go_  
_Curtain's finally closing_  
_That was quite a show_  
_Very entertainin'_  
_But it's over now (but it's over now)_  
_Go on and take a bow_

He didn't know when he started, but he eventually was running. He ran and scan the crowd for Blaine. Kurt hasn't done much exploring of the city yet, so he wasn't to sure of where he was, but the place looked familiar.

**This time I think I'm to blame**  
**It's harder to get through the days**  
**You get older and blame turns to shame**

**'Cause everything inside**  
**It never comes out right**  
**And when I see you cry**  
**It makes me want to die**

**Every single day**  
**I think about how we came all this way**  
**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**  
**It's never too late to make it right, oh yeah**  
**Sorry**

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He stared at the ground and looked at where his tears left small dark circles on the pavement. A pair of shoes appeared in Blaine's line of vision. They stopped and pointed towards him. Blaine slowly looked up.

_But it's over now._

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

I know lyrics are missing in both songs. I cut some out to make it work more smoothly.

So what did you think? Good or bad, anonymous or not, let me know!


End file.
